


24th December

by WritersKitten



Series: Hetalian Christmas Calendar [24]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersKitten/pseuds/WritersKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas!<br/>It is finally Christmas, and even if tiny Norway can keep composed in the beginning, he soon joins in on Sealand’s childish glee. It honestly scared the other Nordics to see Norway happy, but they are not scared for long. They have far more important things to focus on as the day progresses, like making sure no one opens their presents or Denmark gets drunk.<br/>As the day came to an end, Finland finds two tired souls in an armchair. Not having the heart to wake them, he wraps a blanket over them before he snaps a picture, and then makes his escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	24th December

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Anniss here on AO3 for writing the prompt.
> 
> Hetalia (c) Himaruya Hidekaz  
> Original Character(s) (c) Me, aka. Katrine Laclyon

“I can’t believe you did not bath him!” Finland exclaimed. The previous day, after dinner, he had Denmark to prepare a bath for Norway. Then he had put it out of his head, believing the Dane would manage to complete the task. Apparently, he had not. This, of course, meant that Finland would have to give Norway a proper shower, manage his hair, dress him, get him to eat breakfast, brush his teeth and make sure he did not get his clothes dirty. He would also have to get dressed himself, eat breakfast and have at least two buckets coffee – and all this had to be done in less than an hour.

“Denmark!” Finland yelled.

Denmark jolted upright in the bed.

“Get dressed and help Sweden prepare breakfast! Make sure Iceland gets out of bed! In fifteen minutes! And stay away from the alcohol!” He slammed the door to Denmark’s room shut and hurried to the bathroom where Norway was standing, still half asleep.

“Are you mad at Denmark?” Norway asked drowsily while Finland got him out of his sleeping clothes and ushered him into the shower.

“A little”, Finland admitted.

Norway nodded, then pulled away from the water as it was icy cold. They had to wait for something that felt like at least three minutes before the water finally heated and Norway agreed to stepping into the rays. Finland showered the smaller and washed his hair properly. Then he switched the water off and brought a towel. He dried up Norway, before dealing with his hair.

Afterwards, he helped Norway get dressed in nice clothes. He sent Norway downstairs to eat breakfast, and dressed himself.

Finally, he could join the others. He was satisfied to find that everyone were there – even Iceland – and dressed up in their best clothes. The little conversation that had been there, faltered when Finland sat down with them. It was not picked up again, and the Finn wondered briefly if his outburst had been a little over the edge.

He glanced at the clock. Twenty minutes until they were supposed to be in the church. He made the others hurry a little, then, with Sealand and Ladonia’s help, cleaned the kitchen. Sweden went outside to remove the fifteen centimetre deep snow that had falling in the night, and get the car warm and ready.

In ten minutes everyone were outside, and Finland could lock the door, feeling much relieved.

Somehow, all of them got into the car; Sweden and Finland in the front; Denmark with Norway behind; Iceland, Sealand and Ladonia in the far back. When they eventually made it to the church, none were too surprised to see most of the car park was filled to the edge. Yet, Sweden somehow managed to manoeuvre the car in between two smaller ones. Everyone got out and Finland herded them into the church where they had to split up. Sealand and Ladonia went with Sweden and Finland, while Denmark took care of Iceland and Norway.

When Finland sank down at his seat, he let out a small sigh. Sweden glanced quizzically at him. “Why is this morning always so hectic?” Finland asked.

Sweden had no reply.

Sealand leant his head on Finland’s shoulder, and the Finn shifted so he could put an arm around the smaller.

 

After the church service, everyone were supposed to meet up by the car. With Sweden, Sealand and Ladonia, Finland made it perfectly. Sweden started the car to get it heated, and Sealand and Ladonia sat in, even though it probably was colder inside than outside.

They waited for five minutes, before a flustered Denmark rushed over to them.

“Good, now we’re everyone – wait. Where’s Iceland and Norway?”

Denmark wrung his hands nervously. “We were headed for the exit and got stuck in the crowd and suddenly Norway and Iceland were gone and I began searching but they were nowhere so I came here to tell you!” He stopped to take a deep breath.

Finland stared at him. “You lost Norway.”

Denmark nodded.

“How… You know what? Forget it. I’ll go get him.” Without waiting for an answer, Finland hurried back. Most of the people had managed to find their way out, and only a few elders were left while they either talked to the priest or put on their clothes.

Finland searched the ground floor, before managing to catch the priest’s attention. It was the one who had been there at the Lucia concert. “Have you seen a small boy, about this size-” Finland held up his hand to show the height compared to himself “-with blond hair and blue eyes? He has a cross in his hair.”

The priest was thoughtful for a moment, then shook his head. “No, I’m sorry. Have you looked in the basement?”

Finland turned on his heel and headed for the stairs. As he got down, the sound of children laughing hit him. Someone was singing. A girl. What a beautiful voice. The room he entered appeared to serve different purposes. There were tables there, chairs, sofas, shelves with books and papers, games, blackboards, pencils, stuffed animals and a whole lot more.

About twenty children were spread all across the room. Their age varied from four to nine or ten. Finland was a little surprised to find Iceland sitting at the floor with three children around him and listening in awe as he played a guitar. When he spotted Finland, he hit a wrong chord and the children began laughing. Quickly Iceland excused himself and got up, leaving the guitar to them and coming to face Finland.

“I’m sorry”, he said. “Norway disappeared and I thought I best to follow him. I poked Denmark and said I’d follow Norway, and found him down here. We got a little… occupied.” His gaze drifted to the sofa, where Norway was sitting beside a girl with dark brown hair put up with a red ribbon. She was the one singing, and as they watched and listened, she began a new verse and Norway added his voice to it. The room feel silent, and after listening for only some seconds, the rest of the children joined as the chorus.

Finland did not understand all of the words, but it sounded somewhat similar to Swedish. The melody in itself was beautiful, yet a little sad. When the song finished, it was far too soon to Finland’s liking, but in the silence that followed, he said, “That was beautiful.”

First now, Norway apparently became aware of his presence. He got up and dragged the girl over to Finland and Iceland, introducing them to her. “Mina, this is my brother, Emil, and another relative of mine, Tino. Emil, Tino, this is Mina.”

“You have a very beautiful voice”, Finland complimented her, before taking Norway’s hand. “I’m sorry, but we have to leave. The others are waiting, and the food won’t make itself.”

Norway nodded, but remained long enough to give Mina a hug. Finland noticed how Norway’s cheeks had a little more colour than usual, and he hid a smile.

“Merry Christmas, Lukas!” Mina said, smiling. “I’m glad we got the chance to meet again!”

As the trio left the basement, Norway waved to the children. They got to the car where Denmark was sitting in the back seat, looking rather apathetic. When Iceland climbed in, followed by Norway, Denmark appeared to return to life and he lit up with a large smile. “I thought I’d lost you!” he exclaimed.

Iceland rolled his eyes.

Norway reclaimed his seat beside Denmark.

 

The moment they got home, the first thing Finland did was slip into the kitchen to deal with the dishes – and also to make sure Denmark kept out of it. He had Sweden help him, while he ordered Iceland to stay in the living room and make sure no one touched the presents that were piled high under the tree.

Two hours later, Denmark had nearly got a hand on the beer in the refrigerator. Sealand, Ladonia and (to everyone’s surprise) Norway had nearly managed to sneak off with a large present, but had been caught by Iceland. Sweden and Finland had managed to agree on the menu, and were basically done with everything. All that remained now, was laying the table and wait for the roasted pork to be finished.

At precisely 6 PM, the table was laid with a red tablecloth, white plates, silver cutlery, polished crystal glass, candles and food. There was roasted pork, _laufabrauð_ , boiled potatoes, red cabbage, _juleskinka_ , _Janssons Frestelse_ and a whole lot more. With everyone seated around the table, Sweden lit the candles and they began the process of sending the food around, making sure everyone got what they wanted.

When they finished the dinner, there was still food left. This, Finland put away in the refrigerator for later use. As they waited for the dessert, Denmark took Sealand, Ladonia and Norway out to put up food for the birds. This left the house in blissful silence while Finland worked in the kitchen, Iceland seemed to have become one with the sofa as he had not moved since he sat down (except his thumbs which were constantly typing something at his phone), and Sweden was dosing in an armchair.

8:45 PM. The table was once again laid, but this time with Christmas cakes and biscuits that had been prepared over many days, along side rice cream, spiced plum jam, warm fruit sauce and vanilla sauce.

This time, the food went down faster than before, and the three youngest were impatient to get to the pile of presents. Deciding they could take it later, Finland finally allowed them to rush into the living room. Sealand and Ladonia were the first ones to get there, and their hands were already on the presents, when Finland cleared his throat lightly. They turned to him, equal quizzical expressions on their faces.

“Don’t you think Norway should get to give the first present?”

Sealand and Ladonia exchanged glances, before pulling back and letting Norway forth. Everyone found a place to sit, while Norway picked the first present. “From Sealand, to dad”, he read out loud. Then he handed the present to Sweden. Quickly he found another one. “From Sweden, to ‘my wife’.”

Finland sighed, his cheeks reddening slightly. “I thought we made it clear you were not going to call me that”, he scolded lightly.

Sweden shrugged. “Christmas is only once a year.”

Finland dismissed it.

Soon enough, everyone had a pile of presents close. Sealand was got to pick up the last present. “From Mina, to Lukas.” He glanced curiously at Norway. “Who’s Mina?”

“A friend”, Norway replied, his cheeks reddening slightly once more.

Finland smiled slightly, and could not help the warm feeling that spread in his chest as he imagined Norway and Mina together. She seemed to be a good girl.

The matter was dropped, and everyone dug into their piles of presents. Soon the floor was littered in wrapping, bonds and cards, and it was nearly impossible to find which card belong to which present. Sweden brought a bag and they began gathering all the wrapping.

As usually, Sealand and Ladonia had a competition of which of them got the most presents. This year, however, Norway bet them with three. He received many things – most of which he would not be able to use before his spell wore off – but his absolute favourite, appeared to be an old book from England. It was written in old English, but England had been considerate enough to write a translation to modern English. Norway’s second favourite, was a necklace that matched his cross perfectly, from Denmark.

The rest had also gotten lots of nice presents. Sealand had, amongst others, gotten an enormous box that contained the pieces of an electric train and rails. Ladonia had gotten a new laptop. Iceland got a very neat box of Asian treats – probably from Hong Kong. Denmark got a ticket to some movie Finland did not catch the name of. Sweden got a pot of white poinsettia, while Finland got the best thing he could ever have imagined.

Sweden must had spent ages making it. A photo of everyone that had been turned into a large puzzle of 5000 pieces. When Finland had opened it and saw it, he had been momentarily speechless. Then he had given Sweden a long-lasting hug.

 

The time passed quickly – far too quickly for their liking, but soon it was time for Sealand and Ladonia to find their beds. Finland tucked them in and read to them. By the time he had switched off the lights and quietly left the room, Denmark was in his room. Sweden was cleaning off the table after their dessert, while Iceland and Norway were in the living room.

Finland entered, only to find his heart melting at the scene. Iceland was sitting in one of the armchairs, sound asleep. Sitting in his lap with his head resting on Iceland’s chest, was Norway, just as sound asleep.

Finland smiled and dug forth a blanket which he put around them. Then he picked the camera up from the table where it had been left earlier, and quickly took a few pictures simply to save the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ!
> 
> I'm so happy that you guys followed this calendar, and that it did not go unnoticed by! Now, Anniss has prepared a prompt for 25th December, so if there is anyone out there who is curious as to what happened in the aftermath of this eventful advent, please let me know so I can do some last-second writing and double- and triple-check it!


End file.
